bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Di Roy Rinker
| image = 300px | race = Arrancar | birthday = 19 czerwca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 168 cm | weight = 59 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = Arrancar #16 Fracción Grimmjowa | previous team = Números | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = ? | manga debut = Tom 3, Rozdział 25 | anime debut = Odcinek 116 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Takashi Kondō | english voice = Spike Spencer }} lub znany bardziej jako D-Roy. Jest Arrancarem Dieciséis (16) w armii Sōsuke Aizena i jednym z Fracción Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza. Wygląd Pozostałością po jego masce Hollowa jest nieporęczny hełm, kształtem podobnym do rekina młota. Po prawej stronie jego maska jest owinięta w bandaże, która zaciemnia prawe oko (bandaże mają do ukrycia rany otrzymane przez Grimmjowa, gdy był jeszcze Adjuchasem). Po tym jak zrzuca bandaże, ma bliznę na szczycie maski. Prawe oko jest identyczne do normalnego oka Hollowa - biały okrąg otoczony czarnymi cieniami. Ma kwadratowe, rekinie zęby (zauważone dziwnie ułożone dały mu niewielki szczebiot). Di Roy jest znany z noszenia Zanpakutō w rękach przez większość czasu na ekranie. Oryginalna postać Hollowa Di Roya przypominała stworzenie podobne do węgorza z głową rekina, pasując do resztki jego maski. Osobowość Podczas walki Rukii Kuchiki z nim, twierdzi, że jego "prawdziwa bitwa jest w niebie", co sugeruje, że lepiej walczy w powietrzu, jednak większość Arrancarów woli tą metodę walki. Di Roy widocznie był słabszy niż jego bracia (bezpośredni skutkiem tego jest pożarcie jego części przez Grimmjowa jako Adjuchas, a tym samym zahamowanie jego rozwoju na początku), do tego stopnia, że Yylfordt Granz pogardliwie określa go jako "Arrancar tylko z nazwy". Najwyraźniej musiał żebrać u reszty drużyny, aby pozwoliła mu wziąć udział w inwazji. Historia thumb|right|190px|Di Roy jako Adjuchas Przed staniem się Arrancarem, podróżował po Hueco Mundo z Menosami klasy Adjuchas, Shawlongiem Kūfangiem, Edradem Lionesem, Yylfordtem Granzem i Nakeemem Grindiną. Pewnego dnia natknął się na małego Adjuchasa, przypominającego panterę o imieniu Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Di Roy grozi zjedzeniem Grimmjowa, ale zanim mógł zadziałać, Grimmjow zaatakował go i zjadł kawałek jego głowy. Grupa była pod wrażeniem jego siły i wprowadzili go. Ich przywódca, Shawlong, poprosił Grimmjowa, aby dołączył do nich, nawet skłaniając się przed nim. Shawlong następnie wyjaśnia, że nie mają nic do pozostałych Adjuchasów lub Gillianów. Poprzysięgli stanie się Vasto Lorde, ale w tym celu, potrzebują siły, którą mogą wykorzystać do podciągnięcia się i widzą, że siłą jest Grimmjow. Shawlong poprosił Grimmjowa, by ten prowadził ich jako król.Bleach manga; Rozdział 284, strony 6-11 Jakiś czas później, Shawlong powiedział Grimmjowowi, że grupa się poddała. Yylfordt wyjaśnił, że chodzi o ich drogę do ewolucji w Vasto Lorde. Zjedli ponad tysiąc Hollowów i nie czuli, żeby ich moc wzrosła. Z tym dniem zjedli ich trzy tysiące, więc dalsze kontynuowanie jest bezcelowe. Grimmjow powiedział im, że jeśli chcą zrezygnować, to w porządku, ale nic z tym nie zrobi. Shawlong zapytał Grimmjowa, czy ich zje, i zauważa, że Grimmjow ma już kawałek Di Roya, który nigdy nie przekształci się w Vasto Lorde i w związku z tym jego ewolucja się kończy. Grimmjow nazwał ich tchórzami, ale Shawlong przerwał mu i wyjaśnił, że mogą oni stać się oświeconymi. Nie wychodzi to tylko z faktu, że nigdy nie staną się Vasto Lorde, ale z czegoś więcej, czegoś co wiedzieli zanim stali się Hollowami. Wiedzieli, że będą oni zawsze tylko Adjuchasami i Grimmjow będzie jedynym, który rozwinie się poza ten etap.Bleach manga; Rozdział 285, strony 7-9 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|150px||Di Roy ogląda, jak maska [[Grand Fishera zostaje usunięta]] Di Roy najpierw pojawia się wraz z Aisslingerem Wernarrem długo przed wprowadzeniem gatunku Arrancar. Podczas gdy Aisslinger zmieniał Grand Fishera w niedoskonałego Arrancara, zrywając jego maskę, Di Roy skarcił go za ostatnią klęskę w walce z Ichigo Kurosakim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 18-19 Arrancar Kiedy Ulquiorra wraca do Hueco Mundo, mówi Aizenowi, że Ichigo nie był wart zabijania. Grimmjow, wierząc że Ulquiorra nie był w stanie tego dokonać, zbiera swoich Fracción i przenika do świata żywych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 199, strony 14-19 Rukia używa pagera, by śledzić ich ciśnienie duchowe i rusza na pomoc Ichigo w obronie Yasutory, gdyż jest tylko sam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 6-10 Gdy Di Roy miał się przebić przez klatkę piersiową Chada, Ichigo go zatrzymuje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 16-18 Sado ucieka i Ichigo staje gotowy do walki z Di Royem, jednak w tym momencie Rukia pojawia się za nim. Mówi Ichigo, żeby się cofnął, ponieważ jego Hollow może wymknąć się spod kontroli, mimo to odmawia. Rukia przechodzi do postaci Shinigami i wyjaśnia, że ma swoją moc z powrotem, bo wyszła z Gigai Kisuke Urahary.Bleach manga; Rozdział 201, strony 4-12 Ichigo zostaje powalony przez Chappi tak, że nie będzie przeszkadzać w walce. thumb|190px|right|Di Roy blokuje ostrze Rukii dłonią Di Roy rusza do ataku na Rukię, ale jego uderzenie blokuje jej Zanpakutō. Siła uderzenia wysyła ją przez miasto i Rinker powoduje wysłanie dziewczyny w kierunku bieguna. Zyskuje na tym odbijając się na słupie i wraca do ataku na Di Roya. Wykonuje zamach Zanpakutō na niego, ale blokuje on uderzenie ręką. Następnie przedstawia się jako #16 Arrancar, na to w odpowiedzi Rukia zaczyna się wprowadzać, lecz Di Roy mówi jej, że nie ma to znaczenia, ponieważ ona i pozostali zostaną wcześnie wyeliminowani. Rukia porusza się, by stworzyć małą odległość między sobą i mówi Di Royowi, że powinien on przynajmniej zapamiętać nazwę jej Zanpakutō. Potem uwalnia swoją katanę - Sode no Shirayuki, powodując, że jej ostrze stało się zupełnie białe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 201, strony 13-17 Rukia wykorzystuje Some no Mai, Tsukishiro, które tworzy krąg lodu wokół dwójki. Nogi Di Roya zaczynają zamarzać, ale po prostu przebija lód i skacze w górę. Di Roy mówi Rukii, że nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić z mieczem, który działa tylko na ziemi, i że walki powietrzna to jego specjalność. Jednak promień lodu, który zostaje wystrzelony z kręgu prosto w niebo, całkowicie unieruchamia Di Roya, ponieważ lód zaczyna pękać. Rukia wyjaśnia, że jej Zanpakutō może zamrozić wszystko co znajduje się w wpływach jej kręgu. Lód wtedy pęka, zabijając Di Roya.Bleach manga; Rozdział 201, strony 17-23 Moce i Umiejętności Cero: Di Roy tworzy Cero w prawym oku przez oderwanie bandaża, który go ukrywa, jednak zostaje on zamrożony przez Shikai Rukii, zanim jeszcze miało szansę wystrzelenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 201, strony 21-23 Sonído: był wystarczająco szybki, by zatrzymać obronę Chada i nie mal zabijając go, gdyby nie interwencja Ichigo. Hierro: podobnie jak większość Arrancarów, jego ciało jest chronione przez ciśnienie duchowe. To pozwala mu na wykorzystanie rąk w ten sam sposób jak ostrza, co pozwala na atak i blok, bez szkody dla niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 14-15 Zanpakutō Nazwa jego Zanpakutō, jak i jego uwolniona forma, nigdy nie zostały ujawnione, gdyż został on zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki, zanim miał okazję uwolnić go. W zapieczętowanej formie jest to katana z białą powłoką i rękojeścią. Ciekawostki * Kiedy został po raz pierwszy wprowadzony, Di Roy wyglądał znacznie w porównaniu do jego wyglądu w wątku Arrancarów. Jego zęby były bardziej ostre i indywidualnie rozmieszczone, a nie kwadratowe i postrzępione, a maska i bandaże zakrywały całą twarz, a oczy były zasłonięte przez włosy (a nie tylko prawe oko, częściowo uwzględnione w wątku Arrancarów), zaś dolna część ciała była podobna do jego pierwotnej formy Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strona 18 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Números Kategoria:Mężczyźni en: